The Life of a WereAdopted from darksinfulwolf
by leratdebibliotheque
Summary: Bella is a shapshifter called a 'Were'.WHen she moves to the town of Forks the Cullens are intrested.A special Cullen catches Bella's eye. Emmett. Connon and non-connon pairings.Again Adopted from darksinfulwolf Review!
1. Chapter 1

"_Grr, what the fuck is that sound?" _as I question the noise it sounds again. And I realize its my alarm clock.

"_Fuck I don't want to get up!"_ I think as I hit my alarm clock. I roll off of my bed as my feet hit the ground. As the cold gets to me I have the urge to shift to a warmer form.

"Shit, I cant do that its my first day at Forks High School. As I pad softly to my bathroom I grab my bag of bathroom accessories.

" Fuck that's cold!" I yelp in my shower as I get in. I'm what you would call a 'were'. Werewolf, were leopard, were cat, were dog . I can shift into any animal I want.

As I get out of my red Chevy Ford truck I see a silver Volvo in the parking lot. As I'm about to get out, five abnormally pale and beautiful people get out. Of course I know what they are right away. You don't go living in the supernatural world without knowing about all of its inhabitants. They were vampires, simple as that.

The first one I notice has this big grin on his face flashing me dimples. He was a big and burly man but he didn't intimidate me at all. He had curly brown hair, and a strong jaw. The next to catch my eye was a dirty blond boy. I gasped I couldn't help it! He had completely black eyes and was covered in series of crescent shaped scars. I knew what those were.

The next had to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen! Not even Victoria could compare! She had blond hair that fell down her back in waves, high cheekbones and gold-ish black eyes.

The second to last was a black haired pixie. Her hair went in all different directions. She had high cheekbones to but much more prominent. Her gold eyes looked around curiously, glancing at everyone. The last was standing by the Volvo's driver door. He had bronze colored hair that was messily like sex hair. His eyes were also gold, but more wary. He kept grimacing like he was in pain.

"_Well, fuck! Only I could move to a town with vampires in it!" _I growled at myself in my head.

Well I had to define them until I could get to know their names. So the black haired became 'Pixie', the busty blond was known as, 'Blondie'. Bronze haired boy became know as, 'Rusty'. Bite mark man became, 'God of War', and Dimples became,' Teddy Bear'. He just reminded me of a god damned teddy bear!!

By the time lunch came around two things had happened. 1. I know all their names now, and 2. I was starving.

All through lunch though I could feel Pixies eye's on my back as I scarped down my food. They didn't eat though and this unsettled the students though.

I looked down at my schedule again. Great biology, again!

As Pixie(Alice) left though she threw me a devious smile, waved and walked out of the lunchroom.

" _I wander what that was about?" _I asked myself as I headed to Mr. Banner's Biology class.


	2. Chapter 2

As I went to bio with Mr. Banner, I noticed that Rusty was in my class. When I talked to Mr. B he told me to go sit by 'Mr. Cullen'.

"_So that's their last name." _I wonder about it as I go to my seat.

As soon as I sit in my seat Rusty scoots away form me and clenches his hands on the table. "_Poor table."_ I think as I hear a faint cracking sound from the table.

"Hello, my names Edward Cullen. And you are?" 'Edward' asks me.

"Bella Swan." I say as I give him my hand to shake. He looks distressed then takes it and shakes quickly.

"How is you impression of Forks so far, Bella?" he asks politely.

"Wet, rainy, mushy, greenish, and fucking awesome." I say as I get my books out.

"I don't take you for a person who would like the wet and cold." now he acts like he's intrigued.

"Well I normally don't but I'm making a exception for Forks." well come on! Forks has one of the best cloudy forest for shifters like me so I can shift without someone finding me!

"Hmm, what's your favorite animal?" Edward asks politely after an awkward silence.

"Bear!" I burst out without thinking.

"Bear?" Edward nudges me to continue. "Why?' he asks.

" Erm, cuz there big and bad?" I ask as I try to think of a way out of answering his question.

" Okay." he says cautiously, like I'm going to breakdown any minute.

" Mr. Cullen! Could you answer my question, please?" Mr. B asks angrily as he glares at Edward.

" The Kerb's Cycle." he answered calmly. Mr. B turns away, angry he couldn't get Edward in not paying attention.

"How in the hell did you know that?" I ask. He just smirks and won't answer me.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class. Just as I was getting up there's a short boy with acne and brown hair standing in front of me.

" Hi I'm Eric." Eric introduces himself.

" Hi I'm Bella." I say as I grab my books and schedule.

" So what class do you have next Bella?" he asks me.

" Erm Gym." I say as I start to walk out the door. Immediately I notice that Eric goes form happy to sad.

" Sorry, I don't have that class next." he apologizes to me. "Well maybe I can walk you to class!"

" That's okay I can find it." I reassure him as I walk out. Soon I find Building 3, Gym class.

As I walk through the door pain strikes me in the chest. Eric reminded me of someone I once knew. Jack was the first shifter I ever met. He was tall with blue eyes and black hair. He taught me everything there is to being a were.

One day I was walking around in the wood for a place to shift, when three beautiful people came out. They didn't give a warning at all just jumped out at me and went for my throat. Then Jack was there ripping them apart when the red head sliced across his chest with her nails. He bleed to death while he killed them. Told me what they were and that I had to burn them and passed on.

It was one of my reasons to come live with my dad.

When I stepped out of the locker room and looked around the gym my breath stopped. Because right there Bear was there. In _shorts _and a t-shirt. A _very, very _tight t-shirt.

" Who's that?" I ask Angela a shy girl in my class, as I point to Bear.

" Oh that's Emmett Cullen." she says a little shyly.

Well fuck me with a chainsaw in the ass. His name fucking fits him. Just as I was thinking this Coach Clapp blows his whistle and gets together teams for dodge ball. As he passes me he puts me in Emmett's team.

"_Well fuck, I'm gonna be distracted for the rest of the hour!" _I think as we grab some balls to peg each other with.


	3. Chapter 3

As I peg Mike Newton with a dodge ball he falls flat on his ass. I went to go turn around, when I noticed that a hand was stuck out for a high five. As I slap it I find out its Emmett.

"Hey good shot! By the way I'm Emmett." Bear has to yell over the ruckus of the dodge ball game to be heard.

" Bella, its nice to meet you Bear!" I yell over the sounds to. Then I realized what I had said and regretted my words.

" Bear?" he asks, clearly confused.

" Erm, Its nice to meet you Emmett." I say over the yelling. As I peg Jessica Stanley, I see him grin.

"Awesome throw!" he yells excitedly. Just as I was about to turn around someone pegged Lynne a girl on are team in the shoulder.

" Hey, who did that?" I ask her as she starts to move to the side.

" Lauren Mallory, the bitch has had it in for me since the 2nd grade." she says with an angry tint.

" Hey Emmett," I call as I grab two balls, " do you want to help me get Mallory?" I ask over the din.

" Hell yea!! I've always hated her!" he calls out excited. As he takes a ball from me he moves in front of me.

Then speech is impossible. Because right there is Emmett's ass, in _tight _as fuck shorts. Man that man was built, it was tight and toned. Hey I have hormones so you cant blame me for noticing something like that!

Then he just has to turn around and look at me. As he notices that I'm staring, he must have tightened his ass muscle, cuz man it was _soo _fucking tempting in the shorts.

" Hey its not my fault you have a great ass!" I say as way of apologizing.

" 'Great ass'? I have an _awesome_ ass thank you very much." he says as he mocks anger.

But his smile makes me think of Jack, _bad _memories of Jack. My smile slips as I think about the gushing blood, the sweet burnt smell of roasting vampire. And Jack's last words.

" Hey are you okay?" Emmett asks, concerned.

" Uh, sure. Yeah I'm fine." I stutter out. And then the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

When I get to the parking lot I head out to my red truck, hoping to catch a few minutes before Charlie gets home. As soon as I'm parked I'm heading to the forest. As I pass the first cover of trees I phase.

For a moment the pain is to much as my bones cracking, realigning, my vertebrae shifting, shrinking. Then the fullness of my new form.

As my leopard form stalks a small deer, I hear Charlie's cruiser coming down the street. So I run for the front door, shift and go to the kitchen. As I start on making orange chicken for dinner I think about Emmett's ass.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Empov.

Really it all started during lunch. The new girl Bella, was sitting at a table alone, reading a book. From what I could see of her she was a beauty. Her hair was goldenish/chocolate brown. But what really got me was the her eyes. They were golden just like my family's, but they had specks of chocolate brown in them.

" She has your gym class with you." Alice said calmly. I just gave her a disgruntled look.

I had English first so that's were I headed. After seeing Bella, I truly believe in love at first sight now. She had a rockin' bod. High perky breasts, slim hips. Fucking beautiful. Once English was over I hurried over to Building 3, Gym. As I came out of the locker room I heard a voice like no other.

It was like warm silk , smoothed over sex. Fucking erotic.

" Who is that?" the voice asks.

" Oh your looking at Emmett Cullen." Angela, a shy girl said.

Then Coach Clapp had to ruin it by blowing the whistle. As he made teams I noticed that Bella was on mine. Yes!

Soon I notice that Bella has pegged Mike so hard he falls flat on his ass. Now this was my chance to introduce myself. As I give her my hand to high five, she slaps it. As are skin comes into contact there's this electric charge that goes through me.

" Hey, good shot! I'm Emmett by the way!" I have to yell over the sounds to be heard.

" Bella, nice to meet you Bear!" she calls out happily. Wait, what?

" Bear?"

" Erm, its nice to meet you Emmett." she calls as she pegs Jessica Stanley. I grin.

" Awesome throw!!" I praise her. As she turns to throw the ball again, Lynne a girl on are team gets hit in the shoulder with a ball.

" Hey, who did that?" Bella questions Lynne.

" Lauren Mallory. The bitch has been after me since the 2nd grade!" Lynne says angrily. And stomps away.

" Hey Emmett," Bella calls out to me as she grabs two balls, " you want to help me get Mallory?" she asks with a smirk.

" Hell yeah! I've always hated her!" I practically scream. As we start to team her I move in front of Bella to keep her safe.

Suddenly I get the feeling I'm being stared at. I turn around and Bella's golden eyes meet mine, and the rest of the world slips away. That's when I notice she's staring at my ass. I clench It just for her.

" Hey, its not my fault you have a great ass!" she bursts out.

" 'Great ass', I have an _awesome _ass! Thank you very much. " I mock her with fake anger. But really I'm so elated that she even notices me. I smile with everything I have in me.

But as I smile, her smile slips away and a haunted look comes in her eyes.

" Hey are you okay?" I ask, concerned. She then smiles a little smile and stammers out.

" Uh, yea. Um, just…nothing." she shakes her head. That's when the bell rings and I head to the locker room.

As I come out to the car, I see she gets in her car and drives away.

"_Well, fuck! I'm in love with a human." _I think just as Edward bursts out

" **What?"**


	4. Chapter 4

" Goddamn it, Edward! Stay the fuck out of my head!" I explode. Then I get out of the car and run, run, and run.

I just had to get out of the hearing range of Edward. He was so fucking annoying! Goddamn it!! Suddenly I notice Jasper is following me.

" Emmett, stop! Come on, what was that outburst for out there?" he asks calmly.

" Just Edward intruding on my thoughts." I spit out angrily, still pissed off at Edward.

" Just calm down Emmett and come home when your ready." once again he said calmly.

As Jasper leaves me alone I head toward Bella's house. As I get there I notice a smell I didn't, no I _know, _didn't belong there. Leopard. Leopard do _not _live in Forks.

Fuck I couldn't just go up to her door and say don't go in the woods. She'd think I was a freak. Fuck, well if it was any consolation I didn't think she was a woodsy type of person.

Damn, its getting late Everyone is going to be worried about me. Well fuck I will have to talk to Carlisle about this.

Bpov

I got up late this morning, got a shower, grab a Hot pocket and mourned I couldn't watch Emmett in the parking lot this morning.

The first half of the day was torture because I didn't see Emmett at all. So when lunch rolled around I was giddy. After I grabbed my lunch I headed over to Lynne's table were she was eating alone. As I passed by Mallory's table I heard them talking shit about me.

" She's been sent to jail 4 times for prostitution." Lauren said snidely.

" Really? I heard she was a teacher fucker. _All _teachers. " Jessica gossips.

'_Goddamn it! If they don't shut up I'm going to blow.' _I think just as mike also comments.

" I heard that she already fucked Cullen and got Pregnant!" Mike commented.

And that was it I spun around and punched Lauren, as I do I hear and feel the crunch of her nose. Lynne had followed me over to their table and when Mike got up to help Mallory, Lynne kneed him in the balls and he fell down screaming like a little girl.

" Fuck off, bitch Emmett is _mine!!" _Lauren screams out from behind her hand.

" Fuck off, bitch!!" I call out.

I had to get out of there before I lost my control and shifted in front of everyone. As I stormed out I shed my clothes when I knew it was safe.

Then I shifted the sweet, easeful pain of my new form came, I noticed to late that Lynne had followed me out.

Empov

The talk with Carlisle was okay, he was understanding about my position, and I let Esme cuddle me a little afterwards.

When we got to school I couldn't see Bella anywhere.

" So she must be late." I mused out loud.

School was more torture than it normally was, I didn't get to see Bella until lunch. As Bella came in she grabbed her lunch, then went to go sit with Lynne. That's when I hear Mallory and her followers talking about Bella.

Every thing they said was soo not true! But what Mike said set her off. She spun around and punched Mallory so hard I heard the tell tale crunch of bone. As Mike got up to help her Lynne kneed him in the balls, to which he fell screaming like a little girl.

" Fuck off, bitch! Emmett is _mine!" _Lauren screams for behind her hand.

" Fuck off, bitch!" Bella spits out at Lauren. Then storms out of the lunchroom.

Fuck, Bella looks like a sex goddess when she's mad. Her eyes blazing a snarl twisting her lips, her words sharpened blades. Muscles flexing, fucking beautiful! My god she was going to be _my_ sex goddess.

" _Shit! Fuck, I'm going to need a cold shower!" _I think just before Edward bursts out in hysterics.


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett's Pov

I thought I should have gone to comfort Bella, but Alice said it was unwise, so I didn't follow her. As the day progressed I didn't see Bella again.

In gym I pegged Lauren, Jessica and Mike, over and over again. When the bell rain I stomped toward the locker room. Again I stomped toward the cat after I changed. As I did that I noticed that either of their cars were there.

As I got in Alice smiled at me softly, then turned around to drive home. As soon as we got there, I stomped to my room to sulk. Esme was worried why I was acting like this, and Carlisle comforted her. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward went to go to their rooms for what Alice calls 'bonding time'.

The sound of all of them and the smell was making me sick so I went out to hunt. Four grizzles later, the sun going down and I was chasing a fox. But soon It got away form me. That was impossible to do. But the scent just cut off. As I made my way back to the house, I thought about my sex goddess. My own vixen.

When it came time to go to school, I reluctantly agreed. I was still moping about not seeing Bella, and it was getting to Jasper. I had done my homework after my hunt. So I was ready to go to school! Note the sarcasm.

I hoped to see my beautiful vixen again. But I didn't.

_____________________________________________________________

Bella's Pov.

"_Oh shit!!" _I cussed and didn't realized I had said it out loud until Lynne gasped.

"Holy shit you're a fox!" she exclaimed. As she stared at me I was hoping she would understand why I hadn't told her before.

"Lynne lets get out of here and I will tell you everything, I just don't want to shift in a _parking lot _for Christ sakes! Please we can take my car." I said reasonably. I was watching her to see if she would bolt.

"Okay, but you have to promise to tell me about, _this!!"_ she practically yelled.

I didn't like talking in animal form It messes with your voice but I needed to talk to Lynne. So she was the first one to hear my ghoulishly growling voice. I was glad to see that Charlie was gone. As I headed to my bedroom for some clothes to wear, Lynne sat down in the living room.

When I came back she looked up at me with a questioning look in her eyes. As I sat down in front of her she chewed at her bottom lip.

"I'm what you would call a were. I can shift to any animal I want. No I ant shift to people. The were gene is family owned, I guess you could call it. Erm, I can talk in my animal form as you saw to day. The shift is swift but painful for a second. Um, anything else you want me to explain?" I asked hesitantly

" Can you change the color of the coat of the animal you shift to?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I can. And NO I will not do if for you!! God!" I yelp out.

"Well how does it work?" she asks, innocently enough. I was not convinced.

"There's two types of were. Dominant and submissive. The dominant has a stronger control of his or her beast. While the submissive has a weak link to their beast. Which means that, they cant tell when they need to change. Which is why they stay with dominants." I explained.

"That dosent tell me anything!!" Lynne explodes. As I watch in amusement, she starts to pace.

"You have to have control over your beast to get it to change its color!! Sub missive's don't. Dominants do. They can force their beast to their will." I explained slowly.

" Oh, okay. So lets see if I can stay the night tonight and we can stay home tomorrow!! Please?" she pleaded with me.

" Alright." as I gave in she squealed.

It turned out that it was okay if she stayed and we skipped school the next day. As we packed up her clothes I decided I wanted to go for a night run. I explained this as I climbed out the window in my room.

What I didn't expect was to find Emmett hunting. I watched as he killed four grizzles and then he spotted me. As I ran I thought of how to get out of this. I decided I would go to the cover of trees and shift to my eagle form. When I got there I was practically panting for breath. Emmett was _fast!!_ As soon as I shifted the scent of fox was gone.

As I heard Emmett cursing, I silently laughed. Tomorrow was going to be fun and then I get to see Emmett again.

"_Ah, life is good." _I thought as I flew through my window.


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Lynne had fun all day. So I decided that I would sneak into her room and take her running with me tonight when we went back to are respectful homes. So I was just getting my clothes ready when Charlie came in. We said are goodnights and he went to bed. So I jumped out of my window when I was sure he was asleep. And off to Lynne's I headed.

--

As I got there I could hear her still up like I told her to be. So I threw rocks at her window and she opened it. As she did she was pelted in her forhead with the rock. She climbed down the white fence thingy and her window and I shifted. I felt the bittersweet pain come and fill me as I took on my tiger form. I decided that I wanted Lynne to be surprised so I made myself a white tiger.

Lynne gasped just like I wanted her to. I indicated that I wanted her to get on my back, so she did. As we ran through the forest I thought I heard something.

Suddenly me and Lynne were thrown back, Lynne landed a couple spaces behind me. I got up to defend her from whatever had attacked us. As I looked up into Emmett's face I saw the monster that vampires could be. I was worried sick for Lynne she was human and that was the native snack for vampire. I hopped that she didn't cut herself when she fell.

As Emmett charged toward us I heard Lynne catch her breath. I jumped for him using my superior speed to get away form him. Shifters have better hearing and speed than anything on the planet. Its kinda like adding all the animals hearing and speed together.

Emmett looked confuse as to why I was not in front of him, but changed his course toward Lynne. I couldn't allow that to happen so just as he went to grab her I threw myself in front of her. As he grabbed me up to bite my neck I heard Lynne shout for Emmett to stop that It was me, Bella and that I was a shifter. Dimly that is. Emmett had a strong grip on my neck cutting off my breath. I hoped that after my blood that he would come out of his hunting mode and realize what he was about to do to Lynne. But I wasn't able to hear what happened next because the darkness came over me.

Em. P.O.V.

I faintly heard Lynne's voice as I held down on the tiger's neck slowly killing it for making me think I had lost sight of it. But when I heard Bella's name and felt a shift in the bones of the tiger I could faintly make out Bella's face structure in the tiger's face.

_Oh shit!!_


	7. Chapter 7

E.M. POV

_Oh shit!!_

I immediately stopped biting her and let go of her neck. I stepped back and froze from the shock.

I saw Lynne crawl over to Bella as she shifted to human form—naked.

I can't believe that just happened!

Bella POV

_What the hell is that insane burning? _I screamed._ Why do I feel like I'm burning alive—…_I trailed with that thought. I knew exactly why I felt that way. I glanced back in my memory and remembered the face of the hunter plastered on Emmett's face. I remembered the seconds before his razor sharp teeth tore through my flesh. I remembered when he bit me and the look of pure hatred on his face for the animal that I was… and I remembered the few seconds after that and before I passed out. I remembered the look of recognition, pain, and fear on his face.

I came back to the present and noticed that I could hear voices.

Lynne POV**(AU:surprise!)**

_Holly Fucking Shit!!!_ I had just gotten knocked off of Bella's back.

I looked up to see Bella land a few feet in front of me and spring up to defend me from what had tried to harm us.

Then I noticed Emmett and gasped. I looked at Emmett to see a monstrous look on his face along with blood. A lot of blood. The Blood was smeared around his mouth. It was dripping down his chin and onto his shirt that I noticed was ripped, torn, and had blood smeared on it too.

I saw Bella jump away from him with insane speed... he looked confused for a split second then changed his course towards me. It was then I noticed I had cuts on my hands from the landing.

Bella jumped in front of me and was bit by Emmett. I screamed and screamed at Emmett that she was Bella, and that she was a shifter. Finally recognition flashed on his face along with pain, fear, and some other emotion I could not understand.

I watched her as she went limp and Emmett took his mouth away from her neck.

He stood up—really fast—stepped back and froze. I crawled over to Bella and thought over what had just happened. I remembered the weird things about Emmett at school and in the forest.

And that made me think. He's hunting. He's strong. He's fast. He has blood smeared all over him and he didn't eat the flesh. The first thing that came to my mind after monster was… _Vampire!_

I watched as Bella shifted and ended up human—and naked.

With that I saw Edward come sprinting out of the forest (not even sparing a look at me) and felt something hit me on the back of the head.

I don't remember anything after that. But I have a feeling that I blacked out.

I woke up to a blinding white light.

Edwards P.O.V.

Emmett had gone out hunting, the human girl, Bella's scent arousing his hunger. He was starting to hunt more and more, lately. Esme was getting worried. Alice was having random visions of Emmett in the middle of a very compromising situation. The human was starting to get to all of use. Jasper was having and emotional override. Carlisle was getting stressed at work. It had to end.

And then I heard the scream.

Unknown P.O.V.

All I was doing was sitting enjoying my retirement, which just happened last year. The football was so intriguing that I didn't want to get up, when I heard a sharp, shrill scream cut through the night. As a retired police officer, I couldn't _not _react to it!

So I geared up, faced the wind and set out. I fought through the forest until I heard scuffling, knowing that this might be some guys raping a girl, I was silent. But when I broke cover, I didn't expect _anything _like what I saw.


End file.
